Karin
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: Mantan Sahabat Sasuke-kun tidak ada di sana. Aku berani bertaruh mereka juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun. Mereka hanya menganggap kalau Sasuke-kun kembali, maka semua akan beres. Uh-huh, pathetic much. ** R&R, please...? :D


**Salah satu latihan dari buku panduan menulis oleh Caryn Mirriam-Goldberg, Ph.D.**

**YAH.  
Akhirnya dipost.  
Hihihi. Jangan-jangan ntar yang udah pada ditag juga 'tanggung' ngepost di FFn juga :P  
**

**Anyway~, jangan nagih fic yang laiiiin! Ini selingan karena WB! Dx**

* * *

****

**A Naruto fanfiction ; 2009 by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**Karin**

**general/romance**

**rated K--T**

**pairing:  
(onesided)SasuKarin  
(onesided)SasuSaku  
dear God, forgive me :(**

**disclaimer:  
standard disclaimer applied**

**summary:  
(Mantan) Sahabat Sasuke-kun tidak ada di sana.  
Aku berani bertaruh mereka juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun.  
Mereka hanya menganggap kalau Sasuke-kun kembali, maka semua akan beres.  
Uh-huh, pathetic much.**

********

**Love me, hate me, say what you want about me.  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek KARIN :p**

**-If You Seek Amy; Britney Spears- **

* * *

Ya Tuhan, mulai lagi.

Semua mulai berkata kalau aku adalah pengganggu. Maksudku, hei, siapa yang suka dibilang begitu?? Semua kata-kataku soal memiliki Sasuke-kun adalah demi kebaikan semua orang. Mungkin cara yang aku pakai dalam mengatakannya itu salah, tapi aku berani jamin, itu benar-benar untuk kebaikan.

Coba bayangkan si Pinky (Oke, aku memang lupa namanya. Tapi bukan salahku kalau dia punya warna rambut yang lebih mencolok dibanding namanya sendiri, kan?) yang terus menunggu Sasuke-kun. Oh ayolah, kita sesama wanita pasti mengerti. Menunggu itu menyakitkan. Apalagi untuk sesuatu yang kemungkinan kembalinya sangat kecil.

Sasuke-kun jelas akan sulit diajak kembali ke desa kecilnya, dan jelas pula, Sasuke-kun akan sulit memaafkan desa itu. Coba bayangkan, tempat di mana para (mantan) sahabatmu hidup adalah tempat yang telah membuat kakakmu membunuh seluruh keluargamu, dan kakakmu lalu kau bunuh sia-sia. Oke, memang Itachi sedikit bodoh telah pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Sasuke-kun yang saat itu pasti shock (Seluruh keluargamu mati di depan matamu, bagaimana tidak shock?). Tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang yang sudah menanggung beban yang begitu berat di usia yang begitu muda? Poor Itachi. May he rest in peace.

Jadi intinya, Pinky harusnya berhenti berharap dan menunggu. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Berhentilah bersikap menyedihkan. Kadang orang bisa menjadi begitu baik dan sok suci, sampai-sampai memuakkan--Konoha itu.

Dan Sasuke-kun akan lebih baik jika berakhir denganku.

Jangan memasang tampang jijik, aku mohon.

Aku akan menentang semua anggapan kalau aku hanyalah anggota tim yang lemah dan tidak berguna. Sepertinya tidak perlu ditekankan kalau aku-lah yang membantu Sasuke-kun menemukan Itachi (yang saat itu masih begitu jahat di matanya). Aku di sana saat Sasuke-kun menemukan titik yang seumur hidupnya terus ia fokuskan. Bahkan hingga merelakan masa kecil dan remajanya. Aku (yang aku akui, bukanlah pihak yang baik) mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Sakit. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat kau benci. Dan saat orang itu sudah kau bereskan, ternyata dia-lah yang paling peduli tentang kau.

(Mantan) Sahabat Sasuke-kun tidak ada di sana. Aku berani bertaruh mereka juga tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun. Mereka hanya menganggap kalau Sasuke-kun kembali, maka semua akan beres. Uh-huh, pathetic much.

Aku pribadi tetap berpegang pada prinsipku untuk hidup bersama Sasuke-kun. Kami akan menjauh dari Konoha. Memutuskan segala ikatan bodoh (seperti apa yang selalu Sasuke-kun bilang) dan memulai hidup baru. Tanpa masa lalu Sasuke-kun yang sudah hancur (thanks to BELOVED Konoha).

Agak mustahil memang.

Well, baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun melakukan apa yang sepantasnya ia lakukan pada Konoha. Baru kami memulai hidup baru.

Masashi tidak menciptakan aku untuk tidak memiliki peran apa-apa.

Dan soal penampilanku.

Jangan mulai.

Ada yang salah dengan bagaimana aku terlihat? Tidakkah kalian pernah mendengar ungkapan; go bold or go down? Lagipula apa yang kalian pikir aku seharusnya terlihat? Gadis sederhana yang penurut, baik hati dan selalu diam menunggu sang pangeran datang? Aku pernah mengalami Orochimaru's Time. That explain all, actually.

Soal rambutku yang begini. Apa yang salah? Apa aku harusnya memiliki rambut seperti gadis-gadis 'baik' di Konoha? Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun jika aku begitu. Aku akan mengingatkan ia pada sesuatu yang- ew. Just ew.

Rambutku sempurna. Mungkin bukan sempurna dalam pandangan kalian yang menyukai hal-hal umum. Tapi setidaknya rambutku baik untukku.

Dan pakaianku.

Kenapa kalian selalu bilang aku ini wh*re, b*tch, h*, atau semacamnya? (Lihat, aku bahkan mensensor kata-kata itu. Itu sangat kasar. Bahkan untuk wanita sepertiku, atau bahkan semua wanita.) Tidakkah kalian lihat tokoh-tokoh lain yang Masashi gambar hanya memakai baju yang (sangat) kekurangan bahan? Tsunade dan Ino misalnya?? (no offense) Oh, ya, aku lupa. Aku kan 'orang jahat'. Tentu saja aku yang pantas disebut wh*re, b*tch, h*, dan sebangsanya.

Tapi (untuk kesekian kali) ayolah, rasanya menyedihkan sekali menilai hanya karena ia ada di pihak yang Masashi ciptakan sebagai pihak yang tidak-begitu-baik.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau ada di pihakku?

Sekarang berhentilah menilai jelek orang-orang sepertiku. Kalian belum tentu lebih baik juga. Dan seseorang, tolong katakan pada Naruto untuk berhenti memakai jumpsuit jingga dan Pinky untuk menghi-lite rambutnya. Tidak heran Sasuke-kun tidak tahan berada di dekat mereka, jingga dan pink?? Di mana kita, karnaval Halloween??

Dan mereka bilang akulah yang tidak berselera.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**...**

**benar-benar pendosa.**

**SASUSAKU~~!  
aaaaargh...!!! DDDDx**

**dan apa pula ini??  
fic yang kelewat pendek!  
tidak dire-read!  
tidak diedit!  
plain copas from Facebook's Note!  
waaaargh~!  
*jambakin rambut sendiri*  
what the-..  
mati ajalah.**

**...**

**kenal 'Vipe'?**

**sekarang saya nulis tanpa dia.**

**hihi. love from him though :)**

**xoxoxo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
